what in the name of
by Demon.Eclipse.Wolf
Summary: * END SPOILERS * after rosette x chrono's death everyone mourned until suddenly something incredible and it resulted in 'WHAT IN THE NAME OF' lol read to find out no hate just love and advice
1. devil & him

**Eclipse: OMG! just watched the end of chrono crusade and I'm crying like hell TT^TT so I added a twist to the ending yah! * CLAPPING* by the way I'm a die hard demon/devil and chrosette fan so anyone who doesn't ship should be put in what ever is lower that hell * raises fist* but anyway no threat in tended * smiley face* anywho on with the story just so you know this is my first chrono crusade story so no hate just love and advice xx.**

* * *

><p><p>

**Summary:**

6weeks after the discovery of chrono and rosette's death and everyone is still mourning, sister kate is a lot kinder and a new person with segment has been found. Joshua still acts like a 12yr old and ewan is looking after Joshua, azmaria is training to be an exorcist like rosette and is doing well so far while going to seventh bell and singing for the children. As for chrono and rosette in heaven well something is different...

**at the order of Magdalene ( by the way chrono looks like he did when he first met rosette and is more mature looking and is 18yrs old like rosette)**

Sister Mary ran as fast as her legs could carry her as she ran to sister Kate's office, twisting and turning round the large corridors she slid across the floor as she reached her destination. Hurtling through the door she stopped as she took a deep breath " what is it sister Mary? " Mary's head hung low as she took in deep breathes " outside go outside everybody is there" sister Kate carefully ran to the scene reaching there in less than a minute. The sight left her breathless. Standing in front of the crowd was chrono looking as happy as ever with his usual grin plastered on his face but rosette... rosette was different her body was pretty much the same but her eyes had a spark of crimson lurking in them as well as two wings on her back a pair of purplish black demon wings, on her head a pair of blond and black wolf ears her hair blonde with black streaks her ears pointy as well then down at her legs was a bushy blonde black tipped wolf tail. She was wearing a black dress just like the one from aion. " hi everyone " rosette rubbed the back of her head nervously " WHAT IN GODS NAME " sister Kate shouted as she grabbed rosette and chrono dragged them to her office. While being pulled along the two waved at their friends, finally they reached the office and were released rubbing their wrists in pain. " sit " the two complied " now what is this? " Kate gestured to rosette " well we died and well... god gave us a chance to live together but this time um... well..um well ha.. um haha well uh well god took away chrono's power and made him a well a..a... a human and made me well I'm I'm a a devil " rosette fell in fear of rejection, her wings curling to her body. " why are you here? " Kate asked keeping calm, this time chrono answered " god said we are to come here where me and rosette will help you and I am to be trained in exorcism were as rosette will help me and train me" sister Kate let out a sigh as rosette sat back in her chair. " well ok but I want some more answers" chrono and rosette looked at each other and nodded " fine with us " Kate nodded " ok first is that your natural form rosette?" rosette turned to sister Kate " yes sister but I am without my horns like this but I can reveal them as can I make my wings disappear and appear but not my wolf features for that is who I am now" sister looked at rosette's proud expression " ok next chrono what has become of your devil form?" chrono looked at rosette before looking at Kate " well it is just what I'll look like when I'm older but minus the demon parts. Heh" sister Kate smiled " that's all I needed to know now you two can stay in rosette's old room till we get one for chrono is that alright with you two" chrono and rosette blushed lightly and looked away from each other not being unnoticed by sister Kate " ok now-" suddenly azmaria burst in running to Kate " Kate have youuuu CHRONO and ROSETTtttttee what has happened?" azmaria studied rosette, a pained expression plaguing rosette's face. " rosette she didn't " before chrono could finish rosette ran to the open window and jumped out her wings unravelling and flapped as she flew away " she didn't mean it like that " chrono finished his sentence with no doubt rosette couldn't hear " what's that about? " azmaria gave a sad quizzing look " ever since god made her a devil she was felt everyone sees her as a monster and this is upsetting her " azmaria bowed her head in guilt " sorry I didn't mean to I was just startled I'm I'm sorry " azmaria started to tear up " it's ok you didn't mean to just let me find her " azmaria nodded as she wiped away her tears.

**Meanwhile with rosette; rosette p.o.v**

I flew down to the tree me and chrono often sat at together, I ravelled my wings and sat down at the base of the tree. My mind replaying _azmaria's fearful face her arm approaching her face to cover the view she was scared of her, her sister like figure she shunned me_. I silently whimpered and stood up walking into the forest that coated the branch. I finally snapped my fist colliding with an innocent tree as I continuously punched it till the tree fell and my knuckles were bleeding a blackly crimson colour down my hand. My knees gave way and fell to the floor _I'm a monster a evil being that is created to kill and take people to their fate a creature with a heartless body. _I punched the ground my wounds grew bloodier as I kept my rampage of anger steady _monster monster monster monster that's_ all that repeated in my mind as pain ached through my arms my punches weakening my head hung low _I can live till some one kills me DEATH _the word echoed through my head my punches seizing. Suddenly I could hear footsteps I lifted my head to see chrono looking at me with pity in his eyes " don't look at me like that " chrono walked up to me, sitting down and looking at me " I'm sorry but I understand how you feel I spent my life thinking of what people think of me and how I was a killer a monster you might say " I just looked away before chrono's hand twisted my face to look at him as he wiped away the tears " I understand now let me look at your hands " I tugged my hand away from his reach " don't worry I'm fine " I quickly summoned my horns _they look like chrono's old ones _my knuckles quickly healed and I let my horns disappear again " you don't want me to see do you" I shook my head " it's ok " he gently took my left hand and turned it to reveal my wrist to have detailed pentagram on it. " rosette you don't have to worry about the symbol it is just what you are anyway I love you just the way you are " I smiled and hugged his hand to my face " thanks chrono lets go " I steadily got up and pulled chrono up.

**Eclipse: hi sorry if you don't like the ending I'm just very tired and need sleep you see I'm often described as the 'wolf of death' at school for my fierce temper and fighting skills but also I act a lot like a wolf like I sleep about 2/3 of the day mostly in lesson's so meh wolves are wolves night peeps xx**


	2. practise

**Eclipse : I know not a lot of people read or write chrono crusade but I love it so much and I'm sharing it with everyone so please help anyway on with the story**

* * *

><p><p>

**in rosette's room ( remember chrono looks like he did when rosette first met him)**

Rosette tiredly got out of bed her eyes still closed as she straightened her night gown her tail wagging lazily along with her ears twitching as she opened her eyes she saw the sleeping chrono. " chrono get up " chrono didn't move " chrono " chrono still didn't move causing rosette to grab the duvet and throw it off him " chrono " chrono started to stir his baggy top riding up revealing his toned stomach. " get up now we need to start your training " chrono groaned loudly " GET UP!" rosette grabbed chrono and pulled him off the bed making chrono's jogging bottoms sag at the sudden pull " ok rosette I'm getting up " chrono sat on the bed rubbing the sleepy out his eyes. He watched as rosette walked to the bathroom, the sound of water running became present before a sound of teeth cleaning came. This caused chrono to get up and walk to the bathroom and start cleaning his teeth after rosette spat out the tooth paste/foam from her mouth " I'm getting changed get ready for training " rosette left heading to the bedroom. After about ten minutes chrono was changed into the usual his hair in a plait to his waist he was now a lot taller the height of rosette and a lot more mature looking now he was brought back at the age of 18yr old human, he left the bathroom hoping it would be safe which luckily it was; standing in the room was rosette wearing a purple dress with two slits either side reaching her mid-thigh, and sleeves that fell over her shoulders. Her wings revealed as she turned to chrono " alright chrono lets go" chrono nodded as they left to elder.

**At the elders**

" ah chrono, rosette nice to see your alive in some ways and rosette you look as beautiful as ever " chrono growled lowly he was now very protective over rosette as he already lost her once before and now knew his feelings. " elder we need some training guns and targets for chrono " elder nodded and started rummaging through the cabinets while rosette just watched. " here " the elder passed a practise gun into chrono's hand and a pack of normal bullets ( not sarceds) were as rosette got a mass of rolled up targets. " thanks let's go chrono " chrono nodded and followed rosette out the door. In about five minutes they reached a training field with target holders (** think of archery targets**). " ok chrono load the gun while I put the targets on " he nodded and got to loading the gun while rosette put the targets up. " there now " she quickly flew to chrono and showed him how to position himself. " is this right " rosette studied chrono's stance before giving him the thumbs up " go on and shoot " chrono lifted the gun to a line with his eye and slowly pulled the trigger hitting the blue ring " go until you have no bullets in the gun " chrono nodded and looked back at the target firing 5 more times two in the red, one in the green and one in the white. " good but maybe you should do hold the gun like this " rosette stood behind him positioning his arm with her own her hand wrapped round his " you need to relax think of the gun as part of your own body " chrono blushed as he felt her breasts push against his back but held it in " o..o..ok" he a lined the gun and fired hitting the centre " see you can do it now try without my help " rosette backed off as chrono placed a hand under the gun to stable it before shooting again and hitting the ring just outside the centre " see now carry on I'm getting a drink I'll get you one too " " ok rosette " chrono waited till rosette disappeared before shooting again. Each time getting better " chrono? " chrono stopped shooting and turned to azmaria " oh hey " azmaria smiled and walked closer. " hey, is rosette ok now " chrono gave a upset look but quickly changed it " she's fine just a bit worried " azmaria nodded and looked at the target " your doing well " chrono smiled before lowering the gun " I bet your good too " azmaria blushed in embarrassment " well I'm n- " suddenly a large alarm sounded " everyone a devil is in the premise please go to your destined area" chrono looked at azmaria " lets go " azmaria grabbed chrono and pulled him to her area. Chrono struggled to get azmaria's attention " **azmaria** we need to tell sister Kate to let rosette do this! " azmaria stopped running " why we can do it? " chrono shook his head " god gave rosette the power to make a devil be taken to judgement unlike you just killing them" she nodded and ran to sister Kate. Surprisingly rosette was already talking to Kate, they slowed down as they watched Kate nod and signalled everyone to wait and shouted 'defend the branch'. Rosette turned and smiled at chrono before revealing her horns, vine like markings appeared either side of her face; small curls appeared at the end of her eyes and her fangs elongated as three red dots appeared on her forehead. Rosette quickly turned to the gladiator looking devil while unravelling her large wings her body glowing a misty yellow. " yin & yang " one of her eyes suddenly changed to the yin & yang symbol and two katanas appeared in her hands one midnight black and the other a pure white . She quickly pushed against the ground before launching herself at the devil her body twisting as she dodged a flurry of attack before slanting and flying under the creature and kicked it square in the back making it be pushed away from her . She quickly lifted her katanas to her waist as she engaged in a mid-air battle. Chrono looked up at the fight his eyes wide at the skill of rosette _had she trained herself _his face clearly showing worry. azmaria held her hands to her chest the tense battle worrying her her eyes never leaving the glowing yellow devil. Abruptly rosette went hurtling into the ground causing black blood escaping her mouth & landed on her pale cheek and was pinned down . " **bastard** time for judgement, yin " her white katana appeared in her bare feet where she impaled the devil's stomach causing it to shriek in pain before throwing it's fist into her right shoulder. A painful shrill escaped her lips making chrono call her " ROSETTE " rosette turned to the worried chrono and mouthed _' it's ok ' _before she hit the devil with her good arm " yang " the black sword glowed as she impaled the devil in the chest. " judgement " the pentagram on her wrist glowed a heavenly white as she pressed in against the devils forehead his eyes wide as he shattered in to a million yellow pieces. Rosette got off her knees and stood grasping her shoulder while her wing bleed " ouch " she said unimpressed as chrono ran to her quickly the nuns looked in shock as he reached her and helped her get to a bench. " chrono hold my body down " chrono looked confused but complied as rosette summoned a metal knife which she placed in her mouth, still confused chrono just watched.

**Rosette p.o.v**

I placed the knife in my mouth as I reached for my shoulder it was obviously dislocated _unlike normal devils I can't heal dislocation_ so I grabbed my shoulder and took in a deep breathe before pushing my shoulder into the a position and bit down on the knife causing it to break as I grimaced in pain. I took a moment but I got it in the right position and let my devil side heal it. " god that hurt " chrono let go of me and smiled " are you ok now? " I smiled at him " I'm fine just a bit hurt ha now shouldn't you be practising " he gave a shocked look " ok " I smiled before turning into a blonde wolf with black patches _oh yer didn't I tell you I'm a wolf devil giving me the power to be a wolf yah_ everyone looked startled as me a winged wolf walked along with chrono.

**3hrs later chrono p.o.v **

_it's getting dark I better get in _I turned to see rosette in her half form sleeping peacefully . I quickly rolled up my target sheets and picked up rosette and walked to our room blushing as rosette snuggled into my top. I smiled as I walked into the room shutting the door behind me. I put down the target sheets and walked to the bed: when I tried to put down rosette she just pulled me down with her enjoying my warmth making me smile " rosette I need to get changed and so do you " as of an instant she glowed a bit and me & her were suddenly in our pyjamas making me sigh in defeat and pull the duvet over both of us and hugging rosette to my chest. " love you rosette " I closed my eyes as she smiled before nuzzling into my chest.

**Eclipse: hope you enjoyed it I did lol but I'm the writer anywho I'm starting a new anime called 'code gueass' or something like that lol but I still love chrono crusade.**


End file.
